


Just In Case

by maybetomorrow



Series: Memories and Miscommunications [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Inspiration in the series info, Kara is a confused space puppy, Mon-El keeps forgetting things, i'm trash for this trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetomorrow/pseuds/maybetomorrow
Summary: Or [Things They Need To Talk About]Kara thought she understood exactly what she and Mon-El were.  And then he had to go kissing her and confusing her. And forgetting.  She only wishes she could too.Companion to Four Times Kara Wanted to Talk.Compliant through 2x08, and through 2x11 if you [like Mon-el] conveniently forget any actual dialogue about the kiss.





	1. The One Where Mon-El Almost Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like lifetimes ago that Kara last sat at Mon-El's bedside, promising he'd never know what it was like being alone. But now, he was dying, and she was the one scared to be alone.

She had been sitting by his bedside for far too long.She knew that.But she couldn’t bring herself to leave him.Not now, not when he was dying.She’s spent the last few hours before racing around, moving to and from the Fortress of Solitude, trying to get any information that could possibly save him.And now, there wasn’t anything left for her to do.And she wasn’t used to it.

So all she could really do was keep an eye on him.Make sure his lungs didn’t give out again or he didn’t go into cardiac arrest.But there wasn’t much to do besides stare at him carefully and blame herself.And she’d _tried_ to avoid blaming herself, or hating her parents for being a part of this, but it wasn’t going too well. 

She sighed, and at the sound, he started to stir.He opened his eyes and raised a brow at the sight of her.He swallowed and took a labored breath.

“Hey,” was all he managed to get out.She looked at him sadly.

“Hey.”

“Did you learn a new power where you can duplicate yourself?Cause I’m seeing two of you—”Another bad sign.She tried to hold in her fears, smiling to hide them from him.The last thing he needed right now was to lose hope.

“No—” she said.

“—It’s really cool.”Kara laughed.

“No, sorry.No new powers just — think the double vision is all you.”

“Oh, so I have a new power.”She gave him another soft smile, but her face fell.

“Yeah.”

“Your earth mother, Eliza, she thinks I’m dying.I mean, I don’t know if you were hearing, but mine’s pretty good.”He looked so calm, blinking at her, all the while coming to grips with his mortality.It terrified her.

“She’s gonna find a cure.”She wasn’t sure if she was trying to assure him or herself.

“It’s okay.”He moved to sit, his words growing breathier and more strained as he forced himself up.“I’ve, uh — I've cheated death more times than anyone.”

“But it’s not okay.You shouldn’t be dying.The only reason you are dying is because of my family.”She rested her hands in her lap and looked away from him.All the shame she had been putting aside — everything she’d ignored to save her good memories of her parents — came crashing down around her.

“Eliza did her best.”

“No, not her.My birth father created Medusa. _He’s_ the reason you are in so much pain and he’s the reason I can’t do anything about it.” He was just watching her, expression unchanging as she explained.She could hear her voice breaking.Felt the tears rising up.Was this her fault?If she hadn’t let Lillian Luthor drain her of her powers, CADMUS never would have gotten a hold of Medusa.But if she hadn’t — if she hadn’t they would have killed Mon-El.So no matter what, he’d be with her, on the brink of death.At least _then_ there was something she could do.Now she was helpless to watch him hurting.

“Hey.You know you look beautiful — the weight of all these worlds on your shoulders.”

His hand was on her cheek, and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him.Not even if she tried.He was stroking the side of her face, his brow still furrowed in pain, trying to comfort _her_.And he was so gentle and kind and it hurt less, so she closed her eyes.

“You don’t have to make me feel better,” She whispered.

When she opened her eyes, he was leaning close to her, and in a heartbeat, she realized what he was doing.Her eyes fluttered shut as the space between them shrunk.

Then his lips were on hers, and he was still softly stroking her cheek as he kissed her.And for a moment, she forgot how much they were both hurting, forgot that he was dying, forgot that everything she believed was being turned upside down.Because when he kissed her, she didn’t have to think about any of it. 

But it was only for a moment.He pulled back, and she was still holding on.And she looked at him, at a loss for words, waiting for him to say something.To explain — where it had come from, what it had meant, anything.

He looked at her from beneath hooded lids, eyes barely open.He looked like he was out of energy.And with each second that passed, she grew more confused.

“Yeah.”He said, removing his hand from her cheek and falling back into his pillows.“Absolutely beautiful.”

He was still, resting unconscious in a matter of seconds.Kara, however, had never felt so restless.She looked around to see if anyone was watching, but they were still alone.She thought about walking away, but her heart felt so heavy, and for a while, she was caught — stuck — in his gravity.And she couldn’t leave his side.Not now.Not when he was dying.Not when she didn’t have all the answers she so desperately needed.Not when there was still a chance they could save him.Not when CADMUS was still threatening the lives of every alien in National City.And certainly not when she was feeling _like this_.

She sat there, watching his vitals, his labored breathing, his slow heartbeat.Then she thought of her own.Her heart rate unsteady and rapid.Breathless.She felt in a daze, caught up at the sight of him.At the thought of him.She got up and stormed out, giving him a passing glance _just in case_ it was the last time she’d see him alive.She choked back tears at the thought.Then she was out the door to check with Eliza, Alex, and Winn, to see if there was any progress.Or anything she could do. 

She pressed her fingers to her lips, and her thoughts dwelled on Mon-El a little longer, cherishing a good moment among many bad ones.

She’d settle for something to do.Anything to get her mind off of this.

She was called back to the command center and breathed a sigh of relief.She could worry about Mon-El later, when she had her emotions under control.In the mean time, National City needed their hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said on 4TKWTT, the rest isn't going to be so scene-centric.  
> In fact, this one is the only one that will be...  
> I'll be posting the next chapter later this week, but please let me know what you're thinking/what you wanna see!  
> Your feedback means the world to me!


	2. The One Where Mon-El Wants to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El said he'd cared about her, so she freaked out. Now he was on her doorstep again, drunk and trying to fix things... And against her better judgment, she let him back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the 2x10 ending scene predates this by a couple days, but he never admitted to remembering the kiss, because he doesn't. Also, this takes place the night before the start of 2x11]

She wasn’t exactly expecting him to show up at her apartment, but it seemed like every time they had a fight, he was back to have a rational discussion.Which was nice, because they talked things through most of the time, and the rest of the time they were honest with each other and it was refreshing to be able to work through it, instead of staying mad at each other. 

She remembered Eliza telling her how you should never go to sleep mad at a person you care about.She wondered if Mon-El had been told something like that, too.Because he _cared about her_.He had said so much the last time he was at her apartment.And when they fought, he was always there to take the blame.Even when it wasn’t all his fault.Even when she was being a little too stubborn.Even when she was picking fights.

And it had only been a couple nights since he’d last shown up, barely able to look at her while he apologized for not listening to her.And then he went and said, in no uncertain terms, that he cared about her (probably _like that_ ) and she didn’t know what to do with that information, so she let him go.

And then she did her best to push him away.Not intentionally, exactly.Although she did that too, she supposed.It was just a defense mechanism.Something to keep herself safe and occupied until she figured out what the hell they actually were and what her feelings were trying to tell her.

Then the knock came and her heart jumped into her throat, and she took that as some kind of sign.She took her glasses off and gazed through the door, and he was standing there, balancing himself with a hand against the doorframe.

She opened the door, and when she did, she could smell the alcohol on him.Still, she looked at his face, and he looked lost, so she let him in without a word.He took no time in walking over to the couch and flopping down.

“Hey, are you alright?” she asked tentatively.

“You’re upset with me.”It was half a question, and half an accusation.The bitterness in his voice was barely disguised by the fact that he was hanging his head off the side of the couch so he was upside down.He was looking at her, waiting, and she didn’t know how to answer him.

“No — I’m not upset.”

“Ha!” he said, pointing to her forehead. “You’re crinkling.”The look on his face was comical.She wondered if it was more to do with the drinks in his system or him trying to lighten the mood like he usually did.

“I am not —I’m not mad at you,” she forced out.

“But you’ve been avoiding me.”His accusation made her feel shameful.It wasn’t his fault she didn’t know how to handle being around him anymore.So much had changed, and she’d been the one who forced him to admit how he felt, and she shouldn’t have done it.She should have left well enough alone.She wasn’t ready to be having this conversation though. She sat at the table and buried her face in her hands.

“I might have been,” she said finally.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Because I - I know that you don’t care about me the same way —”

“Mon-El, I never said that.”He rolled his eyes, and it angered her a little, to have him dismiss the thought when she was wanted to explain herself.

“You may not have said it, but I think I understand enough of how you feel for me and it is _nothing_ like what I feel for you.And that’s okay.That’s completely fine —”His smile looked more like a grimace, even more so because he was still upside down.

“Mon-El!” she shouted.“You’re supposed to be listen to me.So maybe you could try that now?”He stopped mid-thought and shut his mouth.And in the silence, she didn’t know what to do.

She was right, and he knew it.She watched him as he righted himself and walked to the table, where she was sitting.But he didn’t sit, towering over her and making her nervous.

“I don’t _really_ know how you feel about me.I know you care, but you aren’t exactly clear with me on it.And that’s left me a little confused.So maybe I _have_ been pushing you away, but I’ve been trying to figure out what you meant and it’s hard to be around you.”

His eyes were glazed over and she realized, maybe this wasn’t the time she should be demanding clarification.Maybe when he was in a better state. 

“Was I unclear?” _Yes,_ she thought.She stood up, moving herself closer to him and trying not to lose her thought.

“Mon-El, why are you in my apartment?”He considered the question for longer than she liked.She wasn’t sure if it was a loaded question or if it was just that he was drunk.

“You were upset with me and I wanted to fix that.”

“Then fix it.You care about me.What does that mean — Do you like me?Or is it something else?”

“Kara, I don’t have the words to explain —”He looked as lost and confused as he had been when he arrived — as much as she had been feeling since he dropped an emotional bomb in the middle of her living room.

“Try.”

Kara watched as emotions flashed across his face in rapid succession.First it was a furrowing of his brows, an open mouth to begin to speak, then a grimace, then finally his eyes seems to darken and there was a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips.She watched his face so intently, so focused, that she barely noticed he was moving toward her until they were within inches of each other.

He reached for her, cupping her face between his hands, and she gasped at the gentle touch. And then his lips were on hers for the second time, and she didn’t know what to do.She knew it wasn’t the time to be pushing him away.She knew what he was trying to convey.And her heart was soaring.So she gripped his forearms, trying to hold him in place, and kissed him back, hoping he understood that she _maybe_ felt the same way.

Then something inside her snapped when he pulled back, hardly a moment later.His eyes were still closed and their foreheads were pressed together.He let go of her, but her hands were still holding on tightly.With a gentle tug, she released him, only to have their hands intertwined.

As they stood there, silent and unmoving, she considered leaning forward and kissing him herself, to pick up where they left off.She hesitated too long, she knew that, but she still moved forward, glacially slow.

Then he opened his eyes, and he looked like he’d been doused in cold water.

“Sorry, I should go.”In an instant, she was cold, and he was no longer holding onto her.

“Mon-El—”She called out to him, half scold, half breathless.But he was backing away, towards the door.

“I think you need your space, and I need to be somewhere else.”

She tried to come up with something to get him to stay, but by the time she had words to speak, he was gone.She sat down on the couch and pressed fingers to her lips.Deep inside her chest, her heart was humming.

She’d talk to him when he was sober.Maybe then they’d be able to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next? It's already posted on Four Times Kara Wanted to Talk...
> 
> On the Next Chapter of Just In Case:  
> "And it didn’t change a damn thing. They were still locked in, with no one knowing they were gone, and this time, Jeremiah wasn’t going to save them."
> 
> Next chapter is my favorite in the whole series, and it'll be up maybe Friday. But definitely this week. Let me know how you feel about this one in the meantime?
> 
> Also i'm meinschmetterling on tumblr so maybe come say hi...


	3. The One Where Kara Lost Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'd been getting along swimmingly for months now. It seemed like everything made sense between them... At least until they were back in real danger. This could be the day Kara loses Mon-El for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [takes place three months after he shows up to her apartment drunk]
> 
> Casual reminder of how totally unaware he is that he's ever acted on his feelings. Because as far as he's concerned they are just partners in superheroing...

They were locked in CADMUS again.And this time, it was bad.Kara had exhausted herself before they’d even been captured, and Mon-El knew they weren’t going to punch their way out.It didn’t stop him from trying.And Kara, despite the loss of her powers, fought her hardest.And it didn’t change a damn thing.They were still locked in, with no one knowing they were gone, and this time, Jeremiah wasn’t going to save them. 

She hadn’t seen Lillian since they’d been locked back in their adjoining cells, and she had no idea how much time had passed, but she was running low on energy and she was scared out of her mind.Because this?This was _bad_.

She and Mon-El had sat in silence most of the time.And it was unnerving because they were sitting there, and there was a moment of peace where no one was hurting them.Then panic set in, and she knew they weren’t really safe.The situation couldn’t be much more dire.

“We are going to get out of here okay, Kara?We always do.”He spoke quickly, whether to distract or assure her, she wasn’t certain.

She was trying not to cry, and she could hear the faint echo of someone walking down the hallway to them.“What if we don’t?”

“I need you to have faith in me.Okay?We will survive this.It’s what we do.”

She didn’t say anything, only brushed tears aside with what residual anger she had left in her.

“Kara, look at me.”She looked up and he was staring at her and his eyes were glossy and she knew he was just as scared as she was.“We _will_ get through this.”

All she could do was nod and try to hold onto whatever strength and courage she could.“You’re right.”

They were right up against the bars, gripping each other’s hands like their lives depended on it.And in a moment, she remembered, with chills, the last time she had been this close to him. 

“Kara, I need you to promise me, whatever happens, you’re going to get yourself out of here.”Her heart raced as she realized — she wasn’t sure if she could leave without him.And she didn’t want to think about what making this promise would mean. 

He froze and looked at the door.Panic struck her, as she realized the footsteps she heard before had stopped.

“Promise me.” He spoke with urgency and reached a free hand through the bars to touch her face.

“I promise,” she whispered, even though she could feel her heart breaking.He nodded.He held her chin softly and pulled her closer.She followed his grasp and pressed her face as close as she could get to him.And with one brush of his fingers, her lips were parted and he caught her upper lip between his. 

And she didn’t want to think about what it meant that he was kissing her now.Not when he was dying the first time he had.She didn’t want to think about him dying.So she reached through the bars to hold his cheek as he kissed her.And she tried to ignore the tears streaming down her face.So instead she focused on the man in front of her, this _hero_ whose first thought in the face of certain danger was to make sure she still held onto hope.This man, who had surprised her, who had become so much more than she could ever have expected.This man she loved. _Love_.It was the first time the words had sprung up in her head.They felt premature for the two of them, but still, the word was _screaming_ at her. 

“I love you, Kara,” he whispered, almost as if reading her mind.

“I—”

The doors slammed open.Mon-el pulled away from her as four guards came in, each armed with massive guns.She squeezed his hand tightly and the guards came closer, followed by Lillian Luthor.

“Take the Daxamite,” she commanded with a wicked grin.“We may have use for him yet.”

Everything blurred in a sea of fear and rage as they tore him from her grasp, held a gun to his back, and led him out of the room.She knew she was screaming, but she wasn’t aware of anything else besides Mon-El being taken from her.She screamed until they were all gone and she could hear no trace of them.Then she started to sob.

She could hear three unspoken words in the silence that hung around the room once they’d taken him away.Three words haunting the essence of that kiss.

_Just in case._

***

She could hear him yelling from down the hall, shouts of pain and groans as he suffered through whatever twisted torture they had planned for him.And she was helpless to stop it.She knew Lillian was doing it just to hurt her.But she would have preferred taking the torture herself.She knew what she could handle.And moreover, she knew what she would put herself through to protect him.

She was shaking, and she wasn’t sure when she’d run out of tears, but she was in so much pain, hearing him hurting.She tore at her cage with all her might in the hope that she might be able to save him.When it didn’t work, she collapsed in the corner, staring up, willing Rao to take her life, hoping he might accept a sacrifice and trade Mon-El’s life for hers.Then with one grating shout, Mon-El was silent, and she couldn’t breathe.

The last thought in her mind was that she would trade anything to kill Lillian Luthor herself.She wanted the monster dead, no questions asked.

***

The seconds dragged on, and she had no idea how long it was between Mon-El’s last sound and that of ten DEO agents storming the facility.In a blur of a moment, Kara was let out of her cage, and immediately began running down the hallway to try and find Mon-El.

She heard shouts of “Supergirl,” but she paid no attention, hunting for the sound of his heartbeat or his breathing, slamming every door open as she passed by.

She found him in a white room on a surgical table, barely breathing and barely conscious.His hand was gripping his stomach.

“Kara?” he asked, his voice hoarse and broken.

“I’m getting us out of here, okay?We’re going to get you fixed up, just stay with me.”He nodded, clenching his teeth together.

With all the gentleness her minimal strength could afford, she pulled him upright and off of the table.She had overestimated her own strength however, as she struggled to keep him upright.Still, she persisted, knowing she had to be the one to make sure he got out alive.

“How tragic,” came the sinister tone of Lillian Luthor from the doorframe, inspecting the gun in her grasp. “You escape only to have your boyfriend die in your arms.But don’t worry, it’ll be your turn soon.”She was smiling, a look that could almost have seemed sincere and loving in the eyes of an ordinary parent.But Lillian Luthor was a monster. 

A shot rang out, and Kara jumped, thinking it was intended for Mon-El.That was until Lillian slumped to the floor, blood pooling around her lifeless form.Behind her stood a freshman DEO agent, gun in a hand lowered at his side, still shaking.

“She’s the only one dying here tonight,” J’onn said as he rushed into the room, past the new recruit.Kara wanted to cry, half in anguish, half in relief.J’onn didn’t take Mon-El from her grasp, but he did reach around him to take some of his weight and help her get him out. 

He’d fallen unconscious sometime between getting him in the DEO emergency van and getting back to headquarters.She sat there the whole time, clutching his hand, praying to Rao that he would make it through this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? A cliffhanger??  
> Not really. Since chapter 3 of Four Times Kara Wanted to Talk is already posted, so go check it out. 
> 
> This and its companion are my favorites, so pretty please share your thoughts. 
> 
> {I'm not crying, you're crying...}
> 
> Last chapter of FTKWTT coming this weekend, so keep your eyes peeled. And the last chapter of this one will be up very shortly after. 
> 
> Next time on Just In Case:  
> "And what’s worse is he didn’t remember anything else he had said. And he didn’t know the roller coaster he put her through. Which is why she decided, now was as good a time as any to let him know."


	4. The One Where Kara Gave Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is tired of waiting for the right time, so she's giving up.  
> Now is the time to act. Or to tell him. Or maybe a bit of both.
> 
> And now, Mon-El is the one who wants to talk.

They had been back and forth for weeks now, and Kara was actually going crazy.Between work and being Supergirl, she hardly had time to think about Mon-El, let alone train with him.Still, she went every time, and inevitably thought about him the entire day.

And working with him — well, he was distracting.And she’d made more than a few blunders in the past few weeks that wouldn’t have happened in the first place if he wasn’t standing by her side, throwing punches like they were nothing.She caught herself looking at him, slack-jawed and mystified more than a couple of times.

She thought about the kiss a lot — well, any of the times they’d kissed, which was a considerable number now.And sometimes he would say or do something and she was this close to settling this once and for all, and forgetting about _literally_ anything besides showing him how she felt.

Because she _thought_ she felt a lot before.But that was before he said he loved her.Before he almost died.And she almost lost him.Now, every fight felt like the last, and it was never the _right_ time to tell him how she felt.Especially when he didn’t remember everything.Destiny was a cruel mistress. 

She’d thought about trying to sit him down and tell him everything that had happened, but every time she worked up the courage, she tore it back down, because she didn’t even buy the story herself most days.A Daxamite — in love?And with a Kryptonian, no less.Absolutely _ridiculous_.

She’d been fighting off every instinct within that told her to push him away or pull him closer.That was, until he came running into the middle of an active battle — one she thought she had handled — like the hero he’d become, saving the day in the nick of time.

And he was there to play backup. _Sidekick_.He’d even used the word, jokingly, when they were fighting last week, in one of their are-we-aren’t-we-arguing fights — the ones that left her feeling confused and so attracted to him that she was _maybe_ dizzy for a couple minutes after.“The Kryptonian and her Daxamite sidekick.”But he wasn’t a sidekick, even on his worst days.She had trained him well.And it pissed her off because her heart _actually_ fluttered.Not only because of the way he seemed to raise her up with just a few short words, but also with the possessiveness of it all.It must have been unintentional, but she couldn’t get it out of her head.Hers.hers. _hers._ She liked the sound of that maybe a little too much.

The alien who had caused the damage was already knocked out, but there was only so much she could do to keep the problem contained.Any second, the building in front of them would fall, and right now, she needed to bolster it.Fast.But buildings weren’t more important than people.And, yet, she had to choose.Because there were people inside the building, too.Except — her Daxamite was standing in front of her, ready to run in whatever direction she pointed, taking care of what she couldn’t on her own. _Her_ Daxamite _._ Her _hero,_ she thought.

“I’m here to help,” he said grabbing her attention.“Where do you need me?” 

Her vision flashed red, she thought, only for a moment.And she hesitated, catching her tongue before she said something highly inappropriate for the current situation.

“Get the people out of here,” she shouted, debris from the collapsing building threatening everyone in a two block radius. 

“On it,” he shouted back.

They weren’t even in any real danger, the two of them.Still, her heart was pounding like they were.

And in a half second, right then, she resolved that she wasn’t risking it for one more damn fight.So she flew to him before he could rush away and be the hero. She kissed him, catching him off guard and she felt like the biggest cliche because she was floating.

But this wasn’t the time for her to be making some grand romantic gesture.Especially not one in front of all of National City.So she backed away, watching as he grew more and more confused.

“Kara — what—”

“Just for luck.Now go protect the people.”He eyed her carefully, then nodded and leapt off, trying to clear as many citizens as possible. 

That was when she turned back to the building, still trying to figure out how to keep it from completely collapsing.

***

Kara should have know Mon-El would be confused.That he would want to talk.So once all the people were safe and he helped her reinforce the building’s framing, she shouldn’t have been surprised that he would try to bring it up. 

Honestly, after the last three times, she’d managed to convince herself that Rao was going to hurt him, just to spite her, just so he’d forget again.She was wrong.

But this wasn’t the time or the place for her to go through this whole mess with him, so she ignored his shouts and headed back to her apartment.And somehow, she changed just in time for his angry knock at her door.

“What the hell even was that, Kara?”

She didn’t want to fight with him.Mostly because their fights went one of two ways.Either he stormed off, only to return for a chat to settle things, or it would turn to flirting and she would lose sight of anything but kissing him again.Neither were helping calm her down. 

And Kara just really wanted to calm down and think.Or talk — Talking would be good.But he was angry, and she didn’t think before she acted, which was so not like her. 

The more Kara thought about it, the more she realized how ridiculous it seemed.He told her he cared about her almost four months ago.That was a long time to be waiting for reciprocation.And what’s worse is he didn’t remember anything else he had said.And he didn’t know the roller coaster he put her through.Which is why she decided, now was as good a time as any to let him know.She let them fight.Because she was upset, too.And when he confronted her about her feelings, it was time. 

And if she admitted that maybe that wasn’t their first kiss — Well, who would fault her for being honest?She told him everything he had forgotten, trying not to blush when she recounted the moments, moments she hadn’t even admitted to her sister.It was like trying to tell him an abbreviated story of how she fell for him.And maybe it was a little embarrassing, up until she told him that he said he loved her, and then a massive weight was gone.And he smiled at her, and it was so reassuring and even though he was still confused and she was still reeling from the fact that she’d even kissed him, it felt like the right moment.

She told him she loved him.

Then the whole room was deathly silent.He wasn’t looking at her.But then he was beaming.Absolutely beaming. 

“And I love you.” 

She couldn’t hold back the small laugh that bubbled to the surface.Because this was real.And it wasn’t on the brink of death and it wasn’t a mess, and when he kissed her, there was nothing to worry her.They kissed like it was the last time they’d be able to, desperate pulls at each other.And for a while, she was content just to kiss him.Then a fire burst out within her, radiating through her whole being.So she pulled him closer to her and pulled his shirt away from his body, only unzipping the top of his DEO uniform when she’d gotten it stuck on his neck.

Which had them both laughing until he helped her pull it off.Then they were back to kissing, and she was dizzy, reaching for any skin she could hold onto.Before she knew it, they’d made it into her room and managed to get almost everything off, somehow only knocking a few things over stumbling their way into the room.

And it was charming, because he was so tentative with her.Breaking the kissto check that she was okay so often that she would be tempted to shut him up, if it hadn’t be such a damn turn on.

She fell back against her bed, laughing, only to pull him back to her.And when his hands were roaming, her vision started spotting and she didn’t need to think about holding back anymore.

When she woke up in the morning, curled tightly against his bare chest, she was overwhelmed with the realization that they had this worked out enough. Which was new ground for her.There was nothing to worry about.Nothing to discuss.It was just the two of them with everything figured out.

Getting dressed for work and kissing him goodbye made her realize one thing.She couldn’t just get used to this.She already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's DONE! 
> 
> If you haven't read Four Times Kara Wanted To Talk, please check that out! And let me know how you feel about the series now that it's over...
> 
> I've got so many stories I'm writing right now, and I've got a couple things lined up for the next couple weeks - even though I'm really busy with school again. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at karadanversprince / meinschmetterling and let's be friends and cry over this show.


End file.
